Infants and children are often not tall enough to reach conventional tables while seated in conventional chairs. Accordingly, high chairs, booster seats, and other types of infant supports have been developed, which provide a suitable feeding environment for infants and small children. Some high chairs and booster seats include tray members that may be used to support food or other items in close proximity to the infant or child.
Conventional high chairs and booster seats that include tray members, however, do not include storage compartments for storing wipes, napkins, or towels. Thus, when food and/or other items create a mess on the tray or on a child, the parent or caregiver may feel a need to walk away from the child within the high chair or booster seat to get wipes, napkins, or towels for cleaning up the mess. For example, after an infant or a child has finished eating a meal, a parent or a caregiver may wish to wipe down the tray or the face of the child once a mess has been created. If the parent or caregiver leaves the child, the child may continue to make a mess with the food. By including a storage compartment for wipes, napkins, or towels, within the high chair or booster the parent or caregiver can clean up a mess before it becomes worse or before it begins to stain.
Thus, a need exists for a high chair, a booster seat, or other type of infant or child support or receiving device that includes a storage compartment configured to store napkins, wipes, or towels for cleaning the tray of the infant support or the infant. Further, a need exists for such a storage compartment that forms an airtight seal for storing wipes that are pre-moistened. Finally, the storage compartment should be easily accessible by a parent or caregiver, but not a child within the seat of the infant support.